


Тренировочный меч

by ComOk



Category: Bleach, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk
Summary: Кроссовер с Блич: Лайтсаберы не бездушное оружие, они обладают разумом, не всегда приятным характером и не терпят пренебрежения. Будни форс-юзеров и их мечей.





	Тренировочный меч

— А он тогда ей... А она ему... А потом...

— Может, заткнешься наконец? — не выдержал Энакин. — Я тут пытаюсь сосредоточиться!

Плотная повязка на глазах, три дроида, посылающие в него разряды — ему сложно даже без раздражающей болтовни тренировочного меча!

— Можно и повежливее, молодой человек! — высокомерно отозвался меч. — Пытается он, видите ли. Если бы ты действительно сосредоточился, мои слова не могли бы тебе помешать.

— Ты бормочешь прямо у меня над ухом! — возмутился Энакин. — И я вовсе не желаю знать, кто, как и с кем обжимался в твоем присутствии!

Он резко обернулся, отражая выстрел дроида.

— Эй, полегче! — потребовал меч. — Не дергай так, у меня аж внутри все клацнуло! Сколько раз повторять, движения должны быть плавными! Не можешь запомнить даже такую малость?

— Что, не нравится?! — Разозлившись, Энакин несколько раз нарочито сильно и резко взмахнул мечом. — Ну, получил?

— Ах так! — не остался в долгу меч, и на мгновение отключился как раз в тот момент, когда Энакин отражал выстрел дроида. Безвредный, но чувствительный разряд пришелся ему в плечо. — Ну, получил?

— Гад! — крикнул Энакин, срывая с головы повязку и сжимая меч так, будто собирался задушить.

— Что происходит? — Оби-Ван вошел в тренировочный класс. — Энакин, тебя слышно за полкоридора отсюда. 

— Учитель! — обрадовался Энакин. Потер ноющее плечо и нажаловался: — Можно мне другой меч? Этот сплетничает без умолку, и отвлекает меня, и потом вообще отключился, и я пропустил выстрел! Ну пожалуйста?

Оби-Ван присел рядом с ним на корточки и бережно взял из его рук меч.

— Энакин, — серьезно сказал он, — у тренировочных мечей может быть не самый легкий характер. Но этот меч побывал в десятках сражений, победил сотни противников и множество раз спасал жизнь своему джедаю. И даже после того, как его джедай погиб, он продолжает служить Ордену, он научил многих юнлингов сражаться, помог им стать рыцарями и мастерами. Прояви немного уважения.

— Я никогда не думал об этом, — смущенно пробормотал Энакин. — Я... хорошо, я буду тренироваться этим мечом. Можно мне продолжить?

— В следующий раз, — покачал головой Оби-Ван. — Иди в душ, а потом тебя ждут другие уроки.

Энакин кивнул и вышел из класса.

— Спасибо, джедай, — ехидно сказал меч. — Но я и сам умею осадить наглых юнцов.

Оби-Ван усмехнулся.

— А теперь, друг мой, — он подбросил меч на ладони, — поговорим о тебе. Самопроизвольные отключения? Серьезно? Кто-то захотел внеплановый техосмотр? Могу устроить.

Меч пробормотал что-то неразборчивое.

— И имей в виду, эти тренировки — для Энакина в фехтовании, а не для тебя в красноречии, — продолжил Оби-Ван. — И прекрати пересказывать ему сплетни. Ему десять! Ему рано такое слышать!

— Иначе что, джедай? — фыркнул меч. — Еще один техосмотр? Юнлингам в ясли отдашь? Ну, давай, чем ты мне можешь пригрозить?

— Ну-у-у, к примеру, — протянул Оби-Ван, — нам не помешает пособие на занятие по сборке световых мечей. Рисунки и голограммы, конечно, дают представление, но ведь пособие — куда нагляднее. Как тебе — ни спаррингов, ни возможности поболтать с джедаями или другими мечами, лежи себе в коробке от занятия до занятия...

— Ты этого не сделаешь, — сдавленно сказал меч.

— Уверен? Продолжай обижать Энакина — и проверишь.

Меч помолчал.

— Ладно, — сдался он. — Не так уж и плох этот мальчишка. По крайней мере, упорства ему не занимать. Сработаемся.

— Очень надеюсь, — ответил Оби-Ван. — Энакину нравится фехтование и, видит Сила, я не позволю какому-то старому ворчуну отбить ему охоту заниматься.

Он аккуратно положим меч на стойку к остальным тренировочным мечам и вышел из класса.


End file.
